Miroir des Désirs
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Une entité maléfique qui cherche à s'incarner à nouveau dans le monde des vivants, une bande de duellistes aussi bizarres les uns que les autres qui débarque, un frère jumeau disparu dans la nature et des sentiments inattendus qui viennent en rajouter une couche par-dessus tout ce bordel !
1. Chapter 1

Petit mot de l'auteure : Comme vous le voyez, j'avais une furieuse envie de venir les embêter alors je suis de retour sur ce fandom ! _*ricane et hausse un sourcil de manière suggestive vers une certaine personne...*_ Ma Sora... Voici ce qui me trottait dans la tête quand je t'ai demandée si je pouvais les embêter xD Sinon... Le topo, les persos et l'univers ne sont pas à moi et présence de Yaoi dans cette fiction alors les homophobes, passez votre chemin, merci ! Sinon je vous souhaite la bienvenue et bonne lecture surtout !

Manga : Yû-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Personnages principaux : Yusei, Jack, Jarod, Jared

Couples : Yusei x Jack Jarod x Yué...

Rating : M

Genres : Drame, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance, Humour, Adventure

Résumé : Une entité maléfique qui chercher à s'incarner à nouveau dans le monde des vivants, une bande de duellistes aussi bizarres les uns que les autres qui débarque, un frère jumeau disparu dans la nature et des sentiments inattendus qui viennent en rajouter une couche par-dessus tout ce bordel !

Précisions :

\- pensées des personnages en _italique_

\- phrases en langues anciennes en **_gras italique souligné_**

\- rêve et flash-back en **gras**

\- chansons, citations ou poèmes en **_gras italique_ **

* * *

**Miroir des Désirs**

* * *

Game 1

 **Jarod sentit ses pieds atterrir lourdement sur le sol. Mais parvient à garder son équilibre malgré tout. Merci les années de patinage forcé ! Tournant la tête de tous les côtés, le jeune homme se rendit bien compte qu'il n'était plus dans sa chambre à New Domino City. Il en était bien loin même. Il se trouvait dans un champ de ruines où de nombreux squelettes de guerriers jonchaient le sol rocheux. Un craquement le fit se retourner. Des silhouettes encapuchonnées trainaient un jeune homme dont il ne parvenait pas à distinguer les traits et le déposèrent sur un autel dont quatre « menottes » de métal sortirent d'un coup. Elles entravèrent les poignets et les chevilles du prisonnier qui glapit de douleur. Mais cela ne s'arrêta pas là. L'autel se souleva sans que Jarod ne puisse comprendre le pourquoi du comment jusqu'à la verticale, la tête du prisonnier tomba sur son torse alors qu'un très faible gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge que Jarod parvenait à voir. Elle était couverte de bleus.**

 **Une autre silhouette encapuchonnée apparut dans un tourbillon de brumes noires aux reflets pourpres. Elle devait sans doute être plus importantes que les autres car ces mêmes autres tombèrent à genoux, face contre terre alors que la nouvelle venue s'avançait à pas lents et mesurés vers le blessé. Arrivé près de sa future victime, la silhouette leva la main et Jarod se retient de vomir devant l'état de celle-ci. Décharnée. La peau était noircie par endroits et absente à d'autres, laissant voir un réseau de veines en piteux état qui entourait encore les os blanchis. Le bout de ses doigts effleurèrent la joue basse du prisonnier…**

 ** _\- NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS !_** **Eut envie de hurler Jarod sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.**

 **Son cœur se serrait violemment et une rage incommensurable le prenait alors qu'il sentait son aura échapper à son contrôle.**

 ** _\- Nous allons commencer le rituel_** **. Prononça la silhouette d'une voix d'outre-tombe et deux de ses semblables amenèrent un immense chaudron remplit d'un liquide sombre que Jarod ne parvient pas à identifier mais cela ne lui disait strictement rien de bon. Il l'entendait clapoter.**

 ** _\- Maitre…_**

 ** _\- Le poignard._** **Répondit le dit maitre. _Dépêche-toi !_ **

**Le sou fifre se recroquevilla sous le ton glacé et à deux mains, lui tendit un poignard incrusté d'onyx plus ou moins grosses. La silhouette dont la main n'était plus celle d'un humain s'en saisit avec précaution et révérence. De son autre main, elle sorti de sa manche, une fiole contenant un liquide transparent. Elle l'ouvrit au-dessus du chaudron bouillonnant et l'y versa en disant ces mots.**

 ** _\- Que les larmes du créateur, données en toute ignorance, fassent renaitre la créature !_**

 **Les gouttes tombèrent puis le chaudron brilla une fois, quelques secondes seulement. Tous retenaient leur souffle, attendant la suite du rituel. La silhouette brisa la fiole et en jeta au vent les morceaux avant de se tourner vers l'un de ses subordonnés qui s'avança.**

 ** _\- Que la chair du serviteur, sacrifiée volontairement_** **–il poignarda le dit serviteur qui hurla de douleur avant de s'effondrer- _fasse revivre son maitre !_**

 **D'autres silhouettes vinrent soulever le cadavre et le firent tomber dans le chaudron. Horrifié, Jarod plaqua une main sur ses lèvres, les yeux écarquillés par l'effroi. Mais… C'était quoi ce délire ?! Mais cela ne fut pas le pire. La silhouette qui tenait toujours le poignard se tourna vers e prisonnier et se rapprocha de lui. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Jarod pour comprendre ce qui allait se reproduire et il voulut l'empêcher ! Mais son corps ne lui obéissait pas ! Elle était juste devant le captif, Jarod tremblait et se mordit la paume jusqu'au sang.**

 ** _\- Que le sang de l'ennemi pris par la force ressuscite celui qui le combat !_**

 **Le captif ne put rien faire. Bien trop entravé. Avec un sursaut de conscience, il se débattit faiblement puis il la sentit. Il sentit la pointe de la lame pénétrer le creux de son bras droit et le sang couler lentement des lambeaux de sa chemise déchirée. La silhouette fit attention à ce que le précieux liquide ne quitte pas la lame et s'en retourna au-dessus du chaudron où il la secoua, faisant tomber le sang en ses entrailles. Un rire immonde quitta les entrailles de fer et une sorte d'ectoplasme se tient quelques secondes plus tard debout à l'intérieur face à la silhouette encapuchonnée. Les deux entités se rapprochèrent et…**

xXxXxXx

\- ARGGGG !

Jarod se redressa en sursaut, envoyant la couette de son lit loin de son corps tremblant et couvert de sueur. Heureusement qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer. La respiration sourde et haletante, le jeune homme passa une main encore tremblante sur son visage où une expression de terreur s'était gravée.

 _\- Un rêve…_

\- Jarod ? Tu as crié.

Tête baissée, le jeune homme ne bougea pas et ne répondit pas non plus. Celui qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre se rapprocha du lit après en avoir fermé la porte. Avec respect, s'approcha du lit dire un mot.

\- Tu ne dormais pas, Yué ? Prononça Jarod d'une voix sourde après un bon moment. Sans relever la tête pour autant mais Yué ne fit aucune remarque.

\- Insomnie.

Evidemment. Pourquoi avait-il posé une question aussi idiote ? De manière purement rhétorique sans doute. Vu qu'entamer les conversations, ce n'était pas du tout son fort.

\- Quelle heure ?

\- 6h30 du matin.

\- Tch.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Yué quitta la pièce, laissant son compagnon seul avec lui-même. Il devait reprendre ses esprits seul. Déjà que le voir dans un tel état de faiblesse avait dû foutre un coup à son orgueil, Yué avait décidé qu'il valait mieux ne pas en rajouter. A la fenêtre, le soleil commençait à se montrer.

xXxXxXx

Au même moment, à l'autre bout de New Domino City, Yusei Fudo terminait sa balade matinale dans la tranquillité bien qu'un certain malaise l'avait pris depuis quelques jours. Et avec les chamailleries incessantes de Jack et Crow sous l'arbitrage douteux de Kalin, le duelliste n'avait guère eut le temps d'y réfléchir paisiblement. Il adorait ses amis mais parfois… Ils lui tapaient grandement sur les nerfs ! Encore heureux que les jumeaux et Akiza n'habitaient pas avec eux, au final. Ils n'étaient plus sur leurs gardes depuis les dernières menaces mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Yusei sentait qu'il allait devoir se tenir sur elles à nouveau et dans peu de temps. Quelque chose clochait quelque part, ça il en était sûr et certain.

xXxXxXx

 ** _L'été parfois fait renaitre une forme fugitive dont le frottement décompose les herbes fanées en tapis d'aiguilles._**

 ** _Sa lame d'argent tient fermement au bout d'une tige de métal par une bague rigide._**

 ** _La flore bousculée l'assaille de préférence au soleil de midi qui flambe les près. Mais écroulés aussitôt ou brûlés dans le moment tout se consume en proie à une fournaise voisine des Enfers._**

 ** _Cependant la faux, par le va et vient, du spectre fantomatique sur le fil du destin, fait disparaitre l'essence vivante puis s'incline sur sa besogne et retourne dans les ténèbres._**

* * *

 **To be continued ... ?**

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*se planque sous sa couette*_ ...

Jarod : _*impassible*_ Moi qui pensait qu'elle nous gardait juste pour les RP.

Jared : _*doux sourire*_ C'est gentil à elle de nous mettre dans une de ses fics, tu ne pense pas aniki ?

Jarod : Hn.

Yusei : _*mode blasé*_ Eh voilà, elle revient nous enquiquiner...

Akiza : Y avait longtemps tient !

Yusei : _*plaque sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme*_ CHUT ! Elle t'entend !

Jack : _*vient de finir de lire*_ Pour une fois, j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'elle nous réserve...

Tous les persos : _*ultra choqués*_ O_O

Double Maléfique de l'auteure : _*se ramène et s'adresse à tout le monde*_ Vu que mon hikari a les jetons et que les persos ne se sont toujours pas remis du choc, je vous invite donc à laisser des reviews si vous souhaitez lire la suite de cette histoire ! Merci de votre coopération!


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voici le second chapitre de cette fiction et attention à la scène complètement débile du début xD ne pas me prendre au sérieux, surtout les amis ! Arrivée de nouveaux personnages en perspective et première baston seront de mise dans ce qui suit ! Alors bonne lecture à vous et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **Miroir des Désirs**

* * *

Game 2

\- Tu vas voir de quoi JE vais me permettre dans pas longtemps si une certaine personne ne redescend pas sa libido ! Cria presque Yusei, les joues rouges de gêne et de colère face un Jack arborant un rictus narquois et un Crow complètement mort de rire qui poursuivis allègrement sur sa lancée.

\- On parle de moi ?

\- Parfaitem-

\- Mais non voyons ! L'interrompit Kalin qui visiblement s'était mis de mèche avec le rouquin afin de caser leur meilleur ami avec une des nombreuses jeunes femmes qui le poursuivaient de leurs ardeurs. Bah, oui. Il fallait bien avouer que le jeune homme aux yeux bleus était le parti le plus en vue de tout New Domino City.

\- Bon bah moi j'y vais, j'ai mal le crane avec vos connerie.

\- YUSEI DISCALIFIE ! Fit Kalin en s'improvisant commentateur sportif sous le ricanement de Jack qui se délectait de la scène et de l'embarras de Yusei face à une telle situation. Il ne lui manquait plus que le pop-corn et cela aurait été le pied total !

\- On a perdu un joueur ? Renchérit Crow.

\- On l'a même enterré là je crois...

\- Vite ! Allons le déterré les amis ! Se faisant, le rouquin sortit une pelle de nulle part.

\- Non mais je rigole ! Crow ! Je rigole ! Fit Kalin en se tenant presque les cotes, ce qui n'arrangea pas la situation, évidemment.

\- Ah bah mince alors... J'avais déjà la pelle ! Se désola le rouquin avec une tête d'oiseau battu.

\- Et elle te va bien au teint. Signala le blond en passant pour la première fois de la conversation. Les yeux de Crow luirent de plaisir.

\- Ah oui vraiment tu trouves ?

\- Plus vite parti d'ici, plus vite tu reprendras tes esprits mon cher Yusei. Décidément, la connerie c'est contagieux. Grogna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante. Alors que la voix stridente de son ami roux lui vrillait à nouveau les tympans. Il allait vraiment finir par le plumer, celui-là…

\- Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusei !

\- Et c'est tenace !

Crow mit alors quelques photos sous le nez de son ami et leader.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas partir avant d'avoir vu... CECI ! Regarde-moi ces beaux spécimens !

Yusei soupira. Il était célibataire. Et alors ? Pourquoi Crow et Kalin en faisaient-ils tout un plat ?! Sachant qu'eux non plus n'étaient pas en couple. Jack encore moins d'ailleurs.

\- Faut te faire interner mon pauvre... Bon si je regarde, tu me lâche ?

\- Ça peut se négocier. Tiens! Look at the photo!

Yusei regarda donc –contraint et forcé- les dites photographies que Crow lui avaient mises sous le nez. Bien sûr, elles étaient presque toutes jolies mais premièrement, il n'avait aucune envie de se mettre en ménage et deuxièmement, il avait autre chose à penser.

\- C'est obliger qu'il y en a une qui te plaît !

\- Non, Crow.

\- CROW KO ! Et Kalin recommença son spitch comme s'il avait un micro en main. Revoyons les amis le revers de Yusei ! C'est la fin de notre camarade... Non mais, qu'est-ce que je dis-moi ?! MERDE ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de regarder attentivement cette photo et me dire laquelle te plaît le plus sinon...

\- Sinon quoi ? Demanda le noiraud en haussant un sourcil désabusé.

\- Je... Je te transperce le cœur avec la flèche de Cupidon !

\- Complètement con, faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez. Bon c'est pas ça mas maintenant je me casse.

\- Non non non !

\- Encore ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai faits bordel ?! CROW ! Je vous ai dit ce que vous vouliez entendre, non ? Aucune de ces femmes ne me plait. C'est pourtant clair !

\- Cupidon ! Viens nous en aide !

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce qui me saoul avec son Cupidon de mes deux !_

\- C'est l'apocalypse ! Le monde va s'effondrer ! Courrez ! Hurla Crow en tentant de prendre ses jambes à son coup. Kalin le retient alors par le col malgré que celui-ci continuait sa course folle.

\- Non non ! Tu restes là toi, si on meurt, on meurt ensemble !

\- Quoi ?! Nan mais là tu rêves, je préfère sauver ma peau !

\- Vive l'esprit d'équipe... Railla Jack.

\- Alors pour ton information j'espère que tu cours très vite, car, apocalypse ou pas je te démonte ! Menaça Yusei, les yeux luisant de rage contenue. Le roux poussa un soupir qui se voulait tragique.

\- Se faire démolir alors que le monde est en train de sombrer, quoi de plus affreux ! Je préfère mourir !

\- Quand tu veux, vas-y !

\- Vous êtes cruels !

Kalin secoua la tête et en remit une couche en corrigeant son compagnon ami des monstres Ailes Noires.

\- Rectification : IL est cruel.

Pointé du doigt, Yusei haussa les épaules.

\- Comment ne pas l'être avec vous ? Ça, je me le demande depuis longtemps.

\- Est-ce un compliment ? Hasarda Crow avec un drôle de sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non pas du tout.

\- Effrayant...

\- Kalin… Rétorqua Yusei. Loin de moi l'envie d'être aussi effrayant mais...

\- Mais ? Intervient une nouvelle fois le rouquin de la bande.

\- Tout espoir est perdu, vous avez été contaminé par la connerie. On ne peut y échapper ! Ça y est... Je peux enfin me casser.

\- Ne pense pas pouvoir échapper si facilement à la connerie ! Tu seras mordu tôt ou tard mon pote !

\- Crow… Ne m'appelle jamais « pote » c'est clair ?!

\- Héhéhé… Si tu n'en choisis pas une, je posterai un truc sur Internet comme quoi tu acceptes un rendez-vous avec chaque fille qui te fera une offre…

Alors que Jack éclatait de rire pour de bon, Yusei explosa.

\- QUOI ? Tu oses faire ça, je te tue !

\- Quoi ? Fit Crow, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la menace.

\- Je te tue !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je le tue !

\- Hein ?

\- JE-TE-TUE !

Se tournant vers Crow, Kalin intervient à nouveau, faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- Monsieur, serait-il timide ?

\- Ne parle de moi, sans à peine me connaître est-ce bien clair ?

\- Non, je dirais plutôt que Monsieur est... Comment dire... ?

\- Méchant ?

\- Non

\- Trop gentil ?

\- Oubli.

\- Hypocrite ?

\- A voir...

\- Vulnérable ?

\- EXACTEMENT !

\- Plaît-il ?

\- On disait juste que tu étais vulnérable, Yusei. Répondit Crow avec un grand sourire.

Yusei soupira une nouvelle fois et s'empressa de quitter la pièce. Il adorait ses amis. Mais parfois, ils étaient encore plus lourds que des enclumes !

xXxXxXx

Cette étrange conversation avait démarrée sur une banale remarque sarcastique de Jack. Chose qui n'était évidemment, pas rare. Ils s'étaient mit en tête qu'il fallait une compagne à leur meilleur ami bien que celui-ci n'en ressentait absolument pas le besoin. Surtout qu'eux non plus ne partageaient pas leur vie avec quelqu'un. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus lâcha un soupir avant d'accélérer son runner laissant l'adrénaline provoquée par la vitesse monter dans ses veines. C'était une sensation familière et extrêmement agréable, sa tête se vidait complètement. Et Dieu savait qu'il en avait besoin !

Une brise glacée fit soudainement frissonner le jeune homme alors que son malaise qui le tiraillait depuis quelques jours revient en force. Son instinct s'affola. Quelque chose se tramait. Et une présence menaçante semblait le poursuivre. Jetant un bref coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur, il remarqua un runner inconnu au bataillon. Tout comme celui qui le chevauchait. Le casque du conducteur ne lui permettait pas de voir son visage, chose qui le fit froncer les sourcils. Ce n'était déjà pas normal. Puis une explosion, un bruit de pneus qui dérapent.

xXxXxXx

\- Jarod.

L'interpelé ne se retourna pas, cherchant toujours une chemise noire dans son armoire dont les portes étaient grandes ouvertes. Il finit par une sortir une et la passa lentement, faisant glisser le tissu fin sur son corps meurtri. Yué, qui venait d'entrer ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, une seule fois. Ses prunelles d'un bleu glacé avait glissé sur son dos musclé mais tristement marqué. La faible luminosité de la pièce ne l'avait pas empêché de discerner de nombreuses marques profondes lacérant la peau pâle de son leader. Mais il ne dit rien, attendant que celui-ci prenne la parole.

\- Qui y a-t-il, Yué ?

\- Il s'est montré. Yusei Fudo est en danger.

Jarod leva les yeux vers le plafond de sa chambre en lâchant un soupir, sa main était venue, instinctivement, enserrer son pendentif qui représentait le signe des Gémeaux. La moitié seulement.

\- Alors ça a enfin commencé… Vas chercher les autres et tous à vos runners…

Yué s'inclina, une main sur la poitrine et quitta la pièce refermant la porte derrière lui. Une fois seul, Jarod se déplaça jusqu'à son bureau et se saisit de son deck avant de regarder la première carte sur le dessus du paquet. Il la contempla avec une étrange douceur quelques minutes et déposa un léger baiser sur elle avant de placer son deck dans la boite qui ornait sa ceinture. Il était prêt.

xXxXxXx

 ** _Tooku wo miteru sono manazashi wa_**

 ** _Regardant le futur, les yeux perdus dans l'azur._**

 ** _Kokoro no naka no koe wo kiiteru_**

 ** _Ecoute la voix en toi, celle qui fait parler ton cœur,_**

 ** _Mada aoi tsuki wo dakishimete_**

 ** _Tout en serrant contre toi, la lune encore bleue._**

 ** _Hashiri tsuzukeru kimi no tsuyosa ga_**

 ** _Tu sens la force en toi, certain qu'en avançant,_**

 ** _Mata atarashii tobira wo hiraku_**

 ** _Ouvrant mille et un passage, rien ne résistera._**

 ** _Sugu akeru yoru wo terashidase_**

 ** _Même la nuit qui t'éclaire s'enfuit devant toi._**

 ** _Tatoe hitori demo kimi no koto shinjite itai_**

 ** _Je suis seul et sans dire un mot, je sais au fond de moi que le monde bougera,_**

 ** _Sonna shunkan ni kono sekai wa ugokidasu_**

 ** _Car je sais que l'on changera lorsque nous franchirons, le temps qui passe._**

 ** _Nani wo mitsukete yukou_**

 ** _Qu'est-ce que nous trouverons maintenant ?_**

 ** _Kokoro wo hakidashite_**

 ** _Après avoir dévoilé nous âmes,_**

 ** _Mata koko deaeru yo_**

 ** _Nous pourrons enfin nous retrouver,_**

 ** _Sore ga shinjitsu nara_**

 ** _On ne peut pas fuir la vérité._**

 ** _Nani wo mitsumete iyou_**

 ** _Piurrons-nous tous enfin découvrir,_**

 ** _Kono te wo sashidashite_**

 ** _Tout en levant ensemble nos mains._**

 ** _Tsunkanda genjitsu wo_**

 ** _La réalité offre l'espoir,_**

 ** _Let it go_**

 ** _Laissons donc,_**

 ** _Shinjiyou_**

 ** _Il suffit d'y croire !_**

* * *

 **To be continued ... ?**

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*se marre*_ BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Crow : _*tout fière de sa connerie*_ Je suis trop fier de mouuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaa !

Yusei : _*se carapate*_ Je ne suis pas là...

Moi : _*prise de fou-rire*_ Moi, je trouve ce chapitre hyper bien réussi, je suis trop contente de mon boulot xD

Jack : _*hausse un sourcil accusateur vers l'auteure*_ Avoue que tu as encore bu du cherry coc, pour avoir écris un truc pareil ?

Moi : _*toujours en train de se bidonner*_ Hé hé hé !

Kalin : _*à Jack*_ Elle avouera même pas tellement, c'est évident ! _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ Vu que l'auteure pète son câble de son coté, je m'y colle. En espérant que ce second chapitre vous aura plus. Je vous invite fortement à laisser des reviews si vous voulez avoir la suite de cette fiction. Merci de votre coopération.

* * *

Coin des reviews

Tsubasa Sora : Contente que le premier chapitre t'es plu au point de t'en frotter les mains ma douce ! xD En tous cas, j'espère que ce second chapitre t'aura tout autant plu que le premier ! J'attend ta review avec impatience !


	3. Chapter 3

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*toute contente*_ Voilà le troisième chapitre de cette fiction ! _*s'incline*_ Je suis désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps à le faire paraître mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout autant que les deux chapitres précédents ! _*ricane*_ Attention les yeux, ça commence à être chaud ! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve plus bas ! _*disparaît dans un tourbillon de fumée écarlate*_

Jack : _*soupir*_ Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle en fasse trop ?!

Les autres persos de 5Ds : * _se regardent*_ Non mais regardez qui parle !

* * *

 **Miroir des Désirs**

* * *

Game 3

L'air était toxique et Yusei toussotait à s'en arracher la gorge. Les yeux larmoyants, il ne distinguait pas grand-chose avec toute la fumée que l'accident avait engendrée. Se redressant péniblement et en se tenant le bras gauche qu'il ne sentait presque plus, le jeune homme attendit que l'épais nuage se dissipe un tant soit peu, histoire qu'il puisse au moins voir quelque chose.

\- Voilà donc le fameux Yusei Fudo ?! Moins impressionnant que je l'avais imaginé ! Railla une voix masculine qui fut inconnue au duelliste aux yeux bleus.

\- **_Méfie-toi de lui, il est dangereux._** Le réprimanda une voix caverneuse et ancienne dans son esprit, le faisant soupirer lourdement.

\- _En attendant, il a l'air aussi inoffensif qu'un gosse de trois ans…_

L'instigateur de l'explosion fit un simple mouvement de poignet et la fumée disparue laissant voir l'état déplorable du leader de la Team 5Ds. Yusei grimaçait de douleur en se tenant le bras gauche qui semblait inerte et recouvert de plaies alors que sa veste était déchirée également à plusieurs autres endroits. Vacillant, le jeune homme plissa ses paupières et ce qu'il vit face à lui ne dit absolument rien qui vaille… L'homme qui était sans doute responsable de son accident se tenait face à lui, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Sa vue était floue et il ne put distinguer que des prunelles d'un rouge des plus inquiétants avant de sombrer.

xXxXxXx

L'homme sourit en voyant sa cible à sa merci. Mais il déchanta très vite. Une explosion le fit s'éloigner du fils du Docteur Fudo et lorsque la fumée se dissipa… Il eut une très mauvaise surprise. Un homme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, car ce dernier se plaisait à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues s'était placé devant Yusei, en protecteur. Secondé par Yué, son bras-droit tandis que les autres membres de son groupe prenaient le blessé en charge tout en le menaçant tous du regard. Si jamais il décidait de s'en prendre à leur chef, il les aurait tous sur le dos. Et il n'y tenait pas tant que ça dans cette situation.

\- Alors comme ça, vous protégez ma cible ?

\- Vas-t-en Noroi ! Si tu ne veux pas finir dans le ventre de mon dragon… Menaça Jarod effleurant son deck du bout des doigts.

Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres le dénommé Noroi disparut sans faire d'histoire. Mais tous savaient qu'ils n'avaient finis d'entendre parler de ce lascar. Kanon et Lowan prirent Yusei avec eux tandis que Keith enfourchait son propre runner laissant les deux derniers entre eux, ils avaient sans doute besoin de discuter seul à seul. D'un geste, Jarod leur donna son accord. Ils pouvaient ramener le jeune homme auprès de ses amis. Sans doute sauraient-ils s'occuper de lui bien mieux qu'eux. Ils démarrèrent chacun en trombe, laissant une vague de poussière derrière eux.

\- Qu'en penses-tu, Yué ?

Celui-ci resta silencieux un petit moment avant de répondre.

\- C'était juste un coup de semonce. Noroi est _son_ hôte, le temps qu'il trouve une enveloppe viable.

-Alors espérons qu'il mettra un certain temps…

Jarod ne termina pas sa phrase mais Yué n'eut pas besoin qu'il le fasse pour comprendre où son chef voulait en venir. Il ne ressentait pas vraiment la peur ou l'anxiété mais il savait les reconnaître chez les autres. Même lorsque ces derniers s'avéraient être des plus doués pour les dissimuler.

xXxXxXx

 ** _J'ai trop saignée_**

 ** _Sur le champ de bataille_**

 ** _J'ai trop sacrifiée ma volonté_**

 ** _Il n'y a plus que les cris_**

 ** _Qui résonnent à mes oreilles_**

 ** _Quand j'abats ma lame sur l'adversaire_**

 ** _Un hurlement, beaucoup de sang_**

 ** _La lame d'acier qui me brise les ailes_**

 ** _Clouée au sol, sabres levés_**

 ** _Je termine ce que j'ai commencée_**

 ** _Quand la Lune est sanguine_**

 ** _Quand le Corbeau croasse_**

 ** _Quand les Loups hurlent_**

 ** _Le destrier noir se rapproche_**

 ** _Je ne fléchis pas, je me bats_**

 ** _Ma danse mortelle me noie_**

 ** _Sous une pluie écarlate_**

 ** _C'est pas le Paradis_**

 ** _C'est pas le Rêve_**

 ** _Mais ça suffit pour se déchaîner_**

 ** _J'ai plus que des plaies, des meurtrissures_**

 ** _Des morceaux d'épées qui me brisent les cotes_**

 ** _Un peu de rage, toujours sauvage_**

 ** _Jamais je ne me laisserai dompter._**

 ** _Quand la Lune est sanguine_**

 ** _Quand le Corbeau croasse_**

 ** _Quand les Loups hurlent_**

 ** _Le cavalier, messager de la Mort_**

 ** _Le fil rouge du Destin_**

 ** _Lacère ma peau cramoisie_**

 ** _Il m'enchaine sans m'épargner_**

 ** _A mon destin meurtrier_**

 ** _Sans m'arrêter et sans remords_**

 ** _Je tue mes opposants étant retors_**

 ** _Le vent chargé de l'odeur du sang_**

 ** _Affole mes sens en éveil_**

 ** _Libérant ma folie meurtrière_**

 ** _Mes lames dansent sans clémence_**

 ** _Quand la Lune est sanguine_**

 ** _Quand le Corbeau croasse_**

 ** _Quand les Loups hurlent_**

 ** _Emporte les âmes entre ses griffes squelettiques_**

 ** _Champ de cadavres devant mes yeux_**

 ** _Larmes des cieux, c'est un peu d'amour noir_**

 ** _Je suis souillée, sabres aux mains_**

 ** _Je reste impassible devant la faux_**

 ** _L'envoyé du funeste destin_**

 ** _Sortit des ténèbres pour me chercher_**

 ** _Je l'attend sans bouger_**

 ** _Elle se rapproche, je le sens_**

 ** _J'ai plus la force ni l'envie de combattre_**

 ** _Des lames de vent lacèrent ma peau_**

 ** _Quand la Lune est sanguine_**

 ** _Quand le Corbeau croasse_**

 ** _Quand les Loups hurlent_**

 ** _Il s'en retourne dans les ombres_**

* * *

 **To be continued ... ?**

* * *

Coin des persos

Yusei : _*regarde partout*_ Mais où es-t-elle encore passée, cette folle ?!

Jack : _*hausse les épaules_ * Aucune idée !

Jarod : _*jette un regard par-dessus son épaule*_ Yué.

Yué : _*genou à terre et fais son rapport*_ Elle est retournée à son clavier et s'emploie à torturer nos collèges de GX.

La bande à Yusei : _*perplexes*_ ...

Akiza : _*hausse un sourcil*_ C'est moi ou... Cette scène était vraiment trop bizarre...

Kalin : _*sourire douteux*_ T'imagine si ça avait été Jack et Yusei à la place de ces deux-là ?!

Akiza : _*imagine la scène*_ ... _*pâlit*_ ...

Crow : * _mort de rire en imaginant le truc_ * BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Yusei et Jack : _*boudent dans leur coin*_ ...

Jared : _*tout sourire*_ Vu que je ne suis pas encore apparu dans l'histoire, que l'auteure semble avoir pris la poudre d'escampette, que Kalin et Crow n'en peuvent plus, qu'Akiza est choquée et que les deux autres boudent, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plus ! Laissez une review histoire que l'auteure revienne et avance dans cette histoire ^^ A bientôt et merci de votre coopération !

* * *

Coin des reviews

Nataku Makuraka : Heureuse de voir que les délires de Crow t'ont amusé ! C'était le but xD _*morte de rire en relisant les dits délires_ * J'avais envie de me lâcher et voilà ce que cela a donné ! Bref ! Oui, il y avait bien une référence à HP 4 tu as bien deviné et Yué comme Jarod connaissent Yusei mais ça tu le sauras tout un peu plus tard ! _*sourire sadique*_ Ils vont souffrir crois-moi ! Pour ce qui est du générique de Saiyuki... C'était forcé que je le case à un moment ou à un autre xD Ravie de voir que tu l'as reconnu ! Et tu n'es pas la seule à les avoir chantée à tue-tête devant ton écran ! _*lâche le cri de guerre*_ YAOI POWER ! UN JOUR LES YAOISTES DOMINERONT LE MONDE ! _*hausse un sourcil_ * Comment ça je rêve ? Pffffffffffffffff... En tout cas, j'espère que ce troisième chapitre te plaira autant que les deux précédents alors à plus ! Bises lunaires !


End file.
